A force d'habitude
by Lalilae
Summary: Ceci est une série d'OS sur le couple Caliban/Tara, tiré de la série Tara Duncan. Il n'y en a que 2, je n'ai pas eu l'inspiration pour plus. Ils ont été écrits en mai 2012 et corrigés depuis, mais non réécrits.
1. Tu me demandes de mentir !

La jeune fille ordonna à l'élémentaire de cesser de tomber sur ses épaules en cascade. Celui-ci obtempéra en attendant d'être rappelé. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et sortit de sa salle de bain démesurée. Des yeux, elle chercha sa boule de cristal, la raison pour laquelle elle était sortie de sa douche réconfortante. En effet, l'objet magique sonnait sans interruption depuis au moins sept ou huit bonnes minutes. Tara en avait conclu que ça devait être un appel important. Ne faisant pas patienter son futur interlocuteur plus longtemps, elle s'en saisit et décrocha.

Devant elle, l'image connue de Cal s'afficha.

\- Tara ? Tout va bien ? Ca fait une éternité que je tente de te joindre mais tu ne réponds pas ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter …

Le jeune homme l'observa plus longuement et saisit enfin la situation. Il se mit à rougir en affichant un sourire de gêne et d'excuse. Il détourna les yeux en marmonnant.

\- Euh … Pardon. Si j'avais su, j'aurais rappelé plus tard …

\- Pas grave. Tu me donnes deux minutes ?

Sans attendre de réponse, la jolie blonde se décala pour être hors du champ de vision de la boule de cristal. Elle lâcha sa serviette de bain et demanda à la changeline une tenue simple et complète. Celle-ci, comme à sa très mauvaise habitude, préféra contourner les ordres. Elle la vêtue d'une grande robe pourpre, sans aucun ornement. Cette fois, elle ne portait pas le doré de son empire. Mais le vêtement mettait très joliment ses formes en valeur, et le maquillage rendait ses yeux irrésistibles. Une fois de plus, avec presque rien, Tara était époustouflante. Elle eut pourtant beau râler après l'entité magique, elle ne parvint pas à négocier. Elle resterait donc habillée ainsi.

Soupirant une dernière fois, elle refit face à son ami. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en la voyant come ça. Elle était tellement ... belle ! Lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard qu'il lui lançait, elle lui sourit et se justifia.

\- Tu connais ma changeline. Impossible de la faire changer d'avis quand elle a une idée en tête. J'ai essayé, mais …

\- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il. Tu es très … jolie … comme ça. Vraiment.

Elle rougit imperceptiblement alors qu'il tournait la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Il regarda autour de lui, dans la pièce qu'il occupait, pour ne pas avoir à regarder Tara droit dans les yeux. Stressé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa. Lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur sa boule de cristal, son amie le regardait curieusement. Il se demanda ce qu'elle avait. Le silence commençait doucement à s'installer. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole quand elle le prit de court.

\- Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

\- Hein ? Euh … Comment ?

\- Tu m'appelles bien pour me dire quelque chose, non ?

\- Ah oui … Tu as raison !

\- Alors ?

\- Disons que j'ai … un petit problème et que j'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

\- Je t'écoute, accepta la jeune fille.

\- Tu te souviens, comme moi, de notre dernière bataille contre la Reine Noire ?

L'Héritière grimaça. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en rappelait ! Comment oublier ces instants ? Ses souvenirs étaient, certes, assez confus, du fait de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ils étaient bien là. Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse et l'encouragea à poursuivre.

\- Et bien … Disons que je viens d'avoir une … mauvaise surprise, avoua le jeune voleur. Il semblerait qu'une scoop ait réussi à se glisser dans la salle du trône juste avant …

Ils grimacèrent en même temps. Tara parce qu'elle se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la déclaration à suivre. Et Cal parce qu'il savait que ça serait encore pire que ce qu'elle pensait. Il soupira et continua néanmoins son récit. Elle était restée silencieuse, certainement sous le choc de la nouvelle.

\- Le pire n'est pas là … Il semblerait que la vidéo qu'elle a réussi à prendre –car oui, elle a filmé toute la scène- soit tombée entre les mais de plusieurs personnes.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour avoir la paix ?! Ragea Tara.

Il se tut pour ne pas l'énerver encore plus. Il hésita même à couper la communication pour se débrouiller seul. Mais le regard de son ami le dissuada. Elle était en colère. Peut-être contre lui ? Et pour le savoir, il devait lui parler et lui dire le reste de la vérité.

\- Par qui commencer ? Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Aucun d'eux n'est pire que les autres. Bon, je me lance … !

Le jeune garçon inspira longuement pour se donner du courage. Il pesait ses mots.

\- Je t'envoie la vidéo pour que tu saches de quoi il en retourne.

Elle hocha la tête et reçut le fichier. Ce dernier se mit en route immédiatement. A la place de son ami, Tara put voir ce qu'il s'était passé quelques semaines auparavant.

Les images commençaient au moment où elle reprenait possession de son corps. On l'entendait proposer à ses amis de récupérer leurs formes d'origine. Cal refusait. C'est alors qu'ils attaquèrent. La Reine Noire les battit tous, sans pour autant les tuer. Ils étaient juste inconscients. Tara respira bruyamment. Elle savait ce qu'il allait arriver, et pourtant, ça la faisait déjà souffrir. Sur les images, elle vit Cal regarder le tirant qu'elle était devenue. Son regard, si triste, était également rempli d'amour. Ses paroles la touchèrent à nouveau. Elle ne put retenir un cri et des larmes lorsqu'il donna sa vie pour la sauver. Elle était à nouveau sous le choc. Avec stupeur, elle remarqua la rage s'immiscer sur les traits de la Reine Noire. C'était sa rage à elle. Elle observa le combat avec attention. Peu à peu, ses traits reprirent leur forme familière pour laisser place à la jolie blonde et ses yeux si bleus. Elle sécha ses larmes, demandant à la changeline de la remaquiller. Elle coupa au moment où son ami reprenait vie.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que Cal avait une nouvelle boule de cristal hyper performante. Et au lieu de voir, comme il l'aurait du, la vidéo lui aussi, il eut droit à la vision de Tara. Sans aucun problème, il put savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il connaissait la vidéo par cœur. Voir les larmes de son amie lui transperça le cœur. Mais comme il l'avait si bien dit, il l'avait fait pour elle. Il s'était sacrifié pour qu'elle vive. Il fit néanmoins comme si de rien n'était.

\- Inutile de préciser que ta tante a vu ces images. Et que ça ne lui a pas plu. Pas du tout. Du coup, elle a lancé ses gardes à mes trousses. Il parait, je la cite « que si ni maître Chem ni Archange ne peuvent t'épouser » alors « je n'ai même pas le droit de te courtiser ».

La jeune fille soupira. Sa tante l'énervait. Elle avait envie de l'étriper ! Il reprit la parole.

\- Elle a ensuite eu l'idée du siècle. Celle de prévenir ta grand-mère. Qui n'a pas apprécié non plus. Et plutôt que de me le dire, elle a choisi de se débarrasser de moi d'une manière … expéditive. Je n'ai vu que deux tueurs professionnels, mais il y en a peut-être plus.

\- Je vais leur faire la peau !

Un feu bleu s'allumait déjà au bord de ses doigts. Il sourit pour la rassurer, mais la suite n'allait pas la ravir non plus.

\- Euh … Tara ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Histoire d'être sûres que je ne sois pas une menace, elles ont montré cette vidéo à une troisième personne. Et je peux te dire qu'il est furieux. Poursuivi par les gardes impériaux et mes tueurs, je me suis réfugié chez Robin. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand, après avoir fermé la porte derrière moi, il me braqua son arc sur le cœur. J'ai cru que j'allais y passer. Mais Toto …. Enfin Sourv est intervenue et m'a aidé à me sauver.

\- Alors tu as Lisbeth, Isabella et Robin qui veulent ta mort ?!

\- Pas Lisbeth. Elle, elle veut juste me jeter en prison. Mais si je mourais dans le tas, je crois qu'elle ne crierait pas à l'injustice.

La magie sortant de ses mains prit de l'ampleur. Comment osaient-ils gouverner sa vie de cette manière !? Et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle en pensait ? S'étaient-ils posé la question une seule fois avant d'agir ?! Que désirait-elle, au juste ? Elle n'en savait fichtrement rien ! Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas la mort du jeune Voleur. Loin de là. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire effrayant. Cal la contempla un instant. Elle était magnifique. Elle était aussi terrifiante. Plus que la Reine Noire. Parce que ses armes n'étaient pas physiques. Elle ne tuait pas. Elle ne se baignait pas dans un bain de sang avec délectation. Elle était bien plus subtile et dangereuse que ça. Et en général, elle arrivait mieux à faire ce qu'elle souhaitait.

\- Dis-moi, Cal, tu es où, là ?

\- Euh … Hésita l'intéressé. Je préfère ne pas te le dire … Tu comprends, si jamais ils t'ont mise sur écoute, ils le sauraient tout de suite … Et ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne peuvent pas localiser mon appel.

\- D'accord, si c'est ce que tu préfères. Je peux quand même essayer de te rejoindre ? Après leur avoir fait comprendre ce que je pense de leurs manigances, bien sûr …

\- Tara ? Je ne veux pas que tu te battes contre ta famille à cause de moi … J'aimerais autant que tu discutes avec eux. Ça évitera les batailles inutiles.

\- Discuter ? Mais pour leur dire quoi ?!

\- Je sais pas, moi ! Dis-leur que je suis fou ! Que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu ne veux plus me parler. Que tu aimes Robin, que c'est lui que tu veux en tant que Prince Consort. Dis-leur que tu me détestes parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Bon sang, Tara, raconte-leur la vérité, tout simplement !

Il n'avait pas haussé le ton. Il avait dit ça simplement, de la peine plein la voix. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il n'exigeait pas un sacrifice. Il s'en voulait pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il n'avait aucun raison de s'en vouloir ! Il avait été honnête ! Et ça leur avait sauvé la vie. Et même plusieurs univers à la fois. Alors pourquoi devrait-elle le détester ? Son sourire s'effaça, le temps qu'elle comprenne vraiment tout ce qu'il avait dit. Avec tristesse, elle lui répondit enfin.

\- Mais … Je crois que dire la vérité n'arrangerait pas du tout tes ennuis !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire … ?

\- Je veux dire tout simplement que si je disais la vérité, ils seraient encore plus en colère. Tu me demandes de mentir ! Pas de dire la vérité.

Le jeune homme écarquilla ses yeux gris. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mentir ? Mais dans sa tirade, il se trouvait où, le mensonge ? Il savait ce qu'il disait, il avait observé Tara. Il avait compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Elle était encore trop accrochée au demi-elfe pour penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Même s'il avait perdu sa confiance, il gardait son amour. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait refusé une union politique quand l'occasion s'était présentée. Il posa un regard interrogateur sur elle. Et elle saisit qu'il était perdu dans ses paroles.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne peux pas dire que j'aime toujours Robin. Ni que je ne t'aime pas, toi. Tout simplement parce que je ne sais plus. Tu vois ? C'est difficile aussi pour moi. Quand … quand tu as donné ta vie pour ma survie, j'ai cru mourir de chagrin et de rage. Elle m'avait enlevé ce dont j'avais le plus besoin : toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai réussi à la vaincre. Elle t'a enlevé à moi. Tu l'aurais vue quand je lui ai tranché la gorge. Elle avait peur. Elle venait de se rendre compte que j'étais plus forte qu'elle. Parce que je possédais quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. L'Amour. Je partageais l'Amour avec une autre personne que moi-même. C'était ce qui lui manquait. Cal, ta mort m'a donné la force de me battre. Mais je crois que si tu n'avais pas survécu, moi non plus. Alors crois-moi, je ne peux pas dire à ma grand-mère, à Lisbeth et encore moins à Robin que je suis toujours amoureuse de lui et pas de toi.

A chaque mot de sa tirade, les larmes avaient pris de l'ampleur dans ses yeux marine. Au fur et à mesure, elles s'écoulaient le long de ses joues pour ne plus s'arrêter. Et pourtant, ses phrases restaient fluides. Elle lâchait les mots avec aisance. Cette franchise la soulagea. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre tellement l'émotion le submergeait. Ne venait-elle pas de lui faire une déclaration ? Il rêvait … !

\- Tu penses rester où tu es combien de temps ? Reprit-elle.

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à m'attraper. Après, je fuirai.

\- Très bien. J'arrive.

\- Mais … Comment tu … ?

\- Je te connais assez pour savoir où tu te caches. Après tout, ça fait des années que nous sommes amis …

Avec un dernier sourire, elle coupa la communication. Elle demanda à la changeline de changer de tenue. Celle-ci lui accorda en grognant. En quelques secondes, elle réunit les rares affaires dont elle avait besoin. Finalement, elle se plaça au milieu de la suite pour incanter.

\- Par le transmitus, que je me rende dans le désert, là où se trouvent les vers.

Son pouvoir ne fit pas des sienne. Elle pensait même ne pas avoir assez de puissance pour y arriver. Mais c'est ce qu'il se passa. Grâce à sa magie, elle atterrit là où elle l'avait souhaité. Dans le désert des Salterens. Devant une petite tente. Immédiatement, elle ordonna aux vers de s'endormir, comme l'avait fait son ancêtre sur Terre. Après tout, elle portait le même sang !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle pénétra dans l'abri de fortune pour y trouver Cal en train de chantonner de bonheur. Dans un geste impeccable, il sortit un poignard d'on ne savait où et le pointa en sa direction.

\- Tara ? Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt … Je pensais que quelqu'un avait réussi à me localiser …

Il baissa son arme sans attendre et lui lança un sourire très gêné. Elle n'hésita pas. Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Elle n'avait pas prévu cette réaction, mais tant pis ! Il répondit à son baiser et ils finirent par se séparer.

\- J'ai eu peur quand tu m'as dit qu'on voulait te tuer.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- J'en sais strictement rien !

Elle se coula dans ses bras tandis que son rire cristallin emplissait l'endroit. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle était libre de ses choix.

Quand on rechercha Tara, on ne trouva qu'un mot dans sa suite.

« Si vous pensiez que vous pourriez vous servir de moi comme d'un pantin, vous vous trompiez. J'en ai assez. J'ai choisi. Choisi de faire ce qui me plaît. Tant que vous n'aurez pas compris que j'étais un être humain, vous ne me récupèrerez pas. Mes sentiments m'appartiennent. Vous avez perdu votre Héritière le jour où vous avez cru pouvoir me dire qui je pouvais aimer.

PS : Peut-être qu'un jour, vous recevrez une carte de Cal et de moi. En attendant, nous sommes loin. Introuvables. Et pourtant si près de vous. A portée de main.

Tara Duncan »


	2. Je préfère que ce soit sincère

La jeune fille soupira une énième fois. Depuis plusieurs minutes, elle tentait de garder son calme alors que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines impériales. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle serait intervenue depuis longtemps et aurait défendu sa sœur. Mais voilà : comme elle n'était pas Héritière, si elle avait montré le bout de son museau, on l'aurait renvoyée de suite jouer dans sa chambre avec ses poupées, comme si elle était une enfant. Sachant que c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, elle décida de se tenir à carreau. Surtout qu'elle avait eu un mal fou à arriver ici, alors autant ne pas gâcher cette chance. Comment avait-elle fait ? Elle ne le savait pas trop. De la chance, de l'intelligence, et surtout, beaucoup, beaucoup d'amour. Elle avait d'abord suivi Cal, l'avait vu s'engouffrer dans la chambre de Tara en paniquant, puis ressortir calmement. Et ça avait été le silence total durant quelques semaines. Les deux amis se réunissaient souvent tous les deux, elle en avait donc conclu qu'ils mettaient un plan au point. Mais pour quoi, au juste ? Elle n'avait pas eu vent d'une possible nouvelle invasion. Et au lieu de prévenir des adultes, la jeune fille brune avait préféré ne rien dire et gérer toute seule. Au moins, elle récolterait la gloire s'ils sauvaient les divers univers qui les entouraient.

Mara écarta sa mèche blanche de devant ses yeux en repensant à ces derniers jours. Elle avait fait quoi, après ? Elle les avait filés à partir du moment où Cal était ressorti de la suite de Tara le sourire aux lèvres. Malheureusement, elle ne parvenait pas à écouter leurs conversations, la magie de sa grande sœur étant trop puissante pour qu'elle puisse la contourner. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait à espionner une conversation entre sa tante Lisbeth, Impératrice d'Omois, sa grande sœur, Héritière de l'empire, et Cal, Voleur qu'elle aimait à la folie ! Cette discussion, du reste, ne s'annonçait pas bien du tout. Mais alors pas du tout du tout !

\- Je refuse de me plier à vos ordres, trancha Tara, furieuse.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, Tara. C'est la coutume. Si tu reçois deux demandes en mariage, ou plus, la même année, tu es obligée d'accepter l'une d'entre elles. Ce n'est pas moi qui choisis les règles.

\- Peut-être, mais je vous dis qu'il est hors de question que j'épouse maître Chem ou Archange. Et personne ne pourra me faire revenir sur ma décision.

\- Je te répète que tu es obligée de faire un choix. Et crois-moi quand je te dis que pour toi, c'est facile. Une alliance avec les démons, ou une avec les dragons. C'est pourtant simple.

\- Mais enfin, je suis trop jeune pour me marier ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans l'expression « je refuse » ?!

Lisbeth, se pencha un peu plus vers sa nièce. Son visage, glacial, n'autorisait aucun appel, tandis que ses yeux bleus s'excusaient auprès de Tara pour lui infliger une telle chose. Elle devait pourtant asseoir son pouvoir, malgré le fait que cette nouvelle ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Elle détailla Cal, et, irritée, décida qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans cette pièce. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, accusatrice et ouvrit la bouche. Il se mit à sourire et la prit de court.

\- Il est hors de question que je parte, si c'est ce que vous vouliez, Lisbeth. Je ne vous laisserai pas forcer Tara à faire ce qu'elle ne désire pas.

Elle le darda d'un regard chargé de haine et de mépris. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que la jeune fille ait des amis aussi têtus ? Prêts à la défendre, peut importe ce qu'ils avaient à accomplir pour cela.

\- Je ne vous permets pas, Voleur. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous adresser à moi de cette façon. Faites attention, vous pourriez revisiter les prisons de ce palais bien assez vite.

\- Si vous faites cela, il vous faudra m'envoyer avec lui, je ne me séparerai pas de Cal, affirma Tara, convaincue.

Comme sa nièce quelques minutes plus tôt, elle poussa un soupir exaspéré. Dans son coin, Mara étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Mais à quoi jouaient-ils, tous les trois ?! Et cette histoire de mariage, elle venait d'où ? La jeune fille brune se décala imperceptiblement pour mieux voir les visages de sa sœur et de Cal, face à l'Impératrice. Cette dernière, furieuse, semblait perdre patience à chaque inspiration. Les deux amis ne semblaient pas effrayés et se regardèrent même en souriant.

\- Vous ne me faites plus peur, Majesté, répliqua Cal. Vous êtes puissante, certes, mais vous ne possédez aucun pouvoir sur ma vie, ce que personne n'a, d'ailleurs. J'ai toujours obéi et fait profil bas, mais c'est fini ! Tara mérite d'être entendue. Si elle refuse un mariage politique avec ces deux « hommes » (il dessina des guillemets dans les airs pour appuyer le mot), c'est son droit.

La jeune fille lui adressa un autre sourire chaleureux, pour le remercier de son courage. Se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour laisser son amie s'échapper, c'était une attention adorable. Mara sourit. Quel homme parfait ! Prêt à tout pour l'une de ses meilleurs amis. Elle en était presque sûre, elle était tombée sur le bon. Arriverait-elle à le séduire, maintenant ? Depuis le temps qu'elle tentait, en vain … Elle se concentra à nouveau sur les évènements qui se déroulaient devant elle.

\- Là n'est pas la question, Caliban. Ce n'est pas à moi de choisir, ni à elle. Son devoir, son obligation, est d'épouser l'un des hommes l'ayant demandée en mariage. Ce n'est pas autrement.

Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez, geste classique pour canaliser sa colère. Mais à travers ce reflexe, elle trahissait sa gêne et son agacement. Les adolescents ne voulaient pas entendre raison. Et pourtant, elle avait le besoin vital qu'ils se rangent à ses arguments. Elle n'aimait pas plus qu'eux l'idée de fiançailles, soit avec un dragon, soit avec le roi des démons. Son Héritière méritait plus de considération. Mais elle le savait, elle n'avait pas le choix. Une coutume était une coutume. Elle les fixa de nouveau et décida de les aider un peu, même si elle serait intransigeante. Elle pouvait au moins laisser un peu de répit à sa nièce, pour qu'elle réfléchisse calmement.

\- Cependant, prononça-t-elle, coupant le petit Voleur dans son élan, la bouche ouverte, tu as une petite liberté dans cette histoire. Que je t'explique. Si une personne influente te demande en mariage, tu peux la refuser. Mais si une deuxième, moins d'un an plus tard, fait de même, alors que la première est toujours d'actualité, tu dois en choisir une. Cela fonctionne peut importe le nombre de prétendants. Tu as un an, jour pour jour, après la première demande en mariage, pour prendre ta décision. Passé ce délai, plus personne n'est autorisé à demander ta main. Et tu devras annoncer au peuple le mari que tu t'es choisi. Tu peux te prononcer avant, si tu le souhaites, aussi.

L'Impératrice fit une pause, le temps que les deux jeunes gens digèrent la nouvelle. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. L'esprit de Cal se mit à marcher à toute vitesse. Aussi ne prêta-t-il qu'une oreille discrète à la suite de la conversation.

\- Il te reste encore du temps, continua la tante de Tara. Mais je serais toi, je n'attendrais pas trop longtemps, les choses pourraient se compliquer. Oh, euh … Tara ? Comme à ton habitude, tu étonnes tout le monde. Jamais, je dis bien jamais dans l'histoire de l'Empire cette règle a été appliquée, tout simplement parce que tes ancêtres se dépêchaient de refuser –ou d'accepter- leurs demandes très rapidement. Mais toi, tu en as reçu deux en même temps, ce qui est une grande première !

\- Et si je ne veux de personne ? Articula la jeune fille pour la énième fois. Je suis bien trop jeune, j'ai bien trop de choses à faire pour vouloir me marier maintenant ! Je vous préviens, si je suis obligée à quoi que ce soit, je démissionne et Mara redeviendra votre Héritière.

Cal continuait à réfléchir furieusement. Comment la sortir de là, alors que Lisbeth était loin de céder ? Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de sortir les armes et de combattre physiquement. Non, il fallait être beaucoup plus subtil pour remporter la manche. Il devait trouver un plan, et vite ! Ses neurones, carburant à fond, comme d'habitude, firent les bons liens. Une idée sublime surgit dans son esprit, le faisant sursauter mentalement. Elle était brute, mais géniale. Il lui suffisait juste de la façonner afin de la rendre irrésistible aux yeux de tous.

De son côté, Mara jura silencieusement. Il était hors de question qu'elle prenne de nouveau la place de sa grande sœur ! Elle ne voulait pas de cette Empire, elle voulait vivre ! Et pas diriger Omois. Elle comprenait parfaitement sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser, elle aussi. Si Jar arrivait au pouvoir, la planète serait mise à feu et à sang … Elle eut un sourire cruel et détailla attentivement le jeune Voleur. Ce dernier avait vu son visage arborer un sourire incandescent. Sans dire un mot, il s'avança de plusieurs pas, salua l'Impératrice, et se retourna vers Tara. Elle le voyait presque de dos, vu qu'il avait prit le même angle que sa tante. Mara fronça des sourcils. Que faisait-il ?

\- Bon, puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Marmonna-t-il.

Il s'agenouilla, à trois mètres de Tara, et releva ses yeux gris vers elle. Il plongea avec délectation dans ses prunelles si bleues et tendit la main.

\- Je ne suis pas un dirigent, je n'ai pas une classe sociale élevée. Je ne sais même pas faire de discours. Mais je sais une chose : si Tara doit choisir parmi plusieurs demandes, il faut qu'elle ait de quoi choisir. C'est pourquoi, moi, Caliban Dal Salan, demande sa main à Tara'Tylanhnem Duncan. Obligée d'épouser quelqu'un, je préfère que ce soit avec une personne sincère plutôt que pour une affaire politique.

Il garda sa main tendue mais baissa la tête, dans l'attente d'une réponse. L'Impératrice se leva de son trône, mais n'avança pas, à la vue des mains de Tara. Cette dernière, totalement éberluée venait d'activer sa magie et dévisageait le Voleur. Elle s'attarda sur sa beauté, qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée à ce point auparavant.

\- Mais voyons, relève-toi, Cal !

Elle ne put continuer pour donner son avis sur son geste ô combien héroïque. Mara avait failli s'évanouir, de son côté. Demander sa sœur en mariage, mais quelle insolence ! Puis elle réfléchit à son tour. Il faisait ça uniquement pour la sauver. Il fallait dire qu'épouser le Voleur Patenté était de loin la meilleure option que possédait Tara à présent. Le jeune homme obéit, se relevant lentement. Il rabattit ses bras le long de son corps et replongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille qu'il aimait. La stupeur y était plus que visible. Ses doigts brillaient toujours d'un feu bleu, même s'il ne semblait absolument pas offensif. La tension augmenta d'un cran, si c'était encore possible. Lisbeth, toujours debout, ne prit pas la parole. En fait, personne n'osait prononcer un mot.

Tara éloigna la fureur de son être. Elle n'en avait pas après Cal, bien entendu. Mais elle maudissait le dragon et le démon. A cause d'eux, le gentil brun se voyait obligé de la demander en mariage. Elle pensait que lui non plus ne voulait pas épouser quelqu'un à son âge. Mais avaient-ils le choix ? Il lui fit un sourire timide et ses joues rosirent imperceptiblement. Sa bouche s'étira pour l'encourager. Elle jeta un regard furtif vers sa tante, écumante de rage, et finit par prendre la parole.

\- Cal … Je sais que tu veux me protéger, mais un tel sacrifice … L'informa-t-elle. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

\- Je sais, mais c'était le mieux à faire. Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter mais …

\- Et elle n'acceptera pas, jeune Voleur. L'Héritière ne peut pas épouser un homme … comme vous … ! Intervint l'Impératrice.

\- Ma tante, je crois que vous m'avez mal comprise. Il n'y aura pas de mariage. Ni avec Chem, ni avec Archange, ni avec Cal. Je ne veux pas de cette vie. C'était gentil à toi de proposer, admit-elle pour son ami, mais je ne peux pas. C'est bien au-dessus de ma limite de tolérance. Pour moi, on se marie quand on s'aime, quand on a vécu plusieurs années ensemble, quand on est sûr de ce que l'on fait. Et pas sur un coup de tête parce qu'on a des prétendants intéressants politiquement !

Le jeune garçon brun s'avachit un peu sur lui-même. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle refuse, mais pas d'une façon aussi crue. Le fait qu'elle ne veuille de personne le rassurait quelque peu, le problème ne venait pas uniquement de sa part. Sa tristesse se dessina lentement sur son visage. Il aimait tellement Tara ! Il ne voulait pas la voir faire un truc aussi horrible pour elle. Il prit une décision.

\- Votre Majesté Impériale, veuillez m'excuser, je crois que je vais me retirer. Vous aviez raison, ma place n'est pas ici, je ne fais pas partie de votre famille, je n'ai pas d'avis à donner. Tara, si le cœur t'en dis, nous pourrions aller nous promener dans la soirée. Je pense retourner au Lancovit dès demain, je vais certainement trouver une mission là-bas. Ce sera pour nous l'occasion de nous dire au-revoir.

Prenant les deux descendantes de Demiderus de court, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la sortie officielle. Il n'attendait pas de réponse de la part de Tara, il savait qu'elle trouverait le moyen de la lui faire parvenir. En l'attendant, il ferait ses paquetages pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans son chagrin. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune demoiselle ne l'avait pas entendu de la même manière. Un jet de magie le cueillit et l'amena de force juste à côté d'elle. Elle le regarda joyeusement, et fit face à sa tante.

\- Je décide toute seule de ce que je veux faire. Je ne veux pas d'une alliance politique, de ça, j'en suis certaine. Mais vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'accepter l'offre de Cal si le cœur m'en dit. Je suis grande. Comme l'a si subtilement souligné mon ami, je suis une humaine. Je ne peux me marier ni avec un démon ni avec un dragon. Donner des Héritiers au trône s'avèrerait difficile. Tandis qu'avec lui …

La jeune fille laissa sa phrase en suspend. Elle savait que sa tante n'aimait pas tellement les étrangers, surtout si ceux-ci menaçaient son empire d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et là, c'était assez important. Elle avait su tourner les évènements à son avantage. Triomphante, elle se retourna vers Caliban. Rouge comme une pivoine, le garçon la regardait, ses yeux gris écarquillés de surprise. Elle n'avait pas osé faire ce genre de sous-entendu, quand même ?! Alors qu'elle savait à quel point il était amoureux d'elle. Il s'était presque sacrifié pour elle. Sa vie contre la sienne. Il baissa la tête pour cacher son trouble et ne parvint pas à renchérir. Elle lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

La jeune sœur de Tara, toujours planquée, n'en revenait pas. Sa sœur ne pensait tout de même pas ce qu'elle disait ? Non, ça devait être une stratégie pour manipuler sa tante. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle avait vu Cal en premier ! La jeune fille respira longuement pour se calmer. Elle en avait besoin. Peut-être que, tout compte fait, les suivre pour espionner leur entrevue n'était pas une bonne idée …

\- Cal … ? Ca va ? S'inquiéta Tara. Tu es devenu tout rouge, puis tout pâle. Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Non, non … heu … ça va … Je … je crois que je vais … y aller !

Dans sa précipitation, il oublia qu'il était toujours sous l'effet du sort de Tara. Il ne put esquisser le moindre geste. Il se remit à rougir et la sueur coula sur son front.

L'Impératrice parvint enfin à reprendre contenance. Elle les regarda tour à tour et ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Sa nièce réagit plus vite qu'elle.

\- Bien, puisque tout est réglé, mon ami et moi allons vous laisser. Je vous donnerai une réponse plus tard.

Elle relâcha son emprise magique sur Cal et tourna les talons. Le jeune homme, soulagé de son détachement vis-à-vis de ses propos, soupira et la suivit. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour sortir de la salle tellement elle était démesurée. Une fois dehors, Tara s'arrêta contre un mur et partit dans un fou-rire irrépressible. Etonné, il la regarda faire.

\- Oh, Cal, tu as vu sa tête ? Je crois que ma tante va être folle de rage pendant un bon moment !

\- Oui, avoua-t-il un peu déçu. Elle avait l'air vraiment furieuse.

\- Cal ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci beaucoup. Je crois que je ne me serais pas maîtrisée si tu n'avais pas été présent …

Ecartant de nouveau sa mèche blanche de devant ses yeux, Mara se faufila à la suite de sa sœur et de Caliban. Elle ne voulait pas se trouver dans les parages lorsque sa tante pèterait un câble. Aussi discrète que possible, elle les observa. Les deux amis ne la virent pas, occupés dans leurs pensées.

\- En parlant de ça, Tara, se lança le garçon. Pour la demande en mariage, je … C'était simplement pour déstabiliser ta tante, hein …

Gêné, il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se détendre. Ce qui ne changea absolument rien. Face à elle, il venait de perdre tous ses moyens.

\- Cal, je pense que je vais quand même accepter. Tu avais raison : c'est, de loin, la meilleure option que je possède à présent. Tu m'as sauvée …

Tara devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ce n'était pas juste une question de politique, ou pour faire enrager sa tante. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle aimait, elle aussi, le petit Voleur. Mais ses mots étaient bien trop maladroits pour le lui avouer. Alors accepter était un autre moyen pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle osa un sourire timide et lui prit la main.

\- Tu seras parfait en prince consort. Nous avons tous les atouts de notre côté, Cal. Je suis comme toi, j'en ai marre de cette vie. Je ne suis pas un Pinocchio. C'est à nous de décider, maintenant.

\- Un Pinocchio ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tara, tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ?

\- C'est un conte terrien. Alors, tu es avec moi ?

\- Heu … oui … ?

Elle lui lança un sourire éblouissant tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Ils cheminèrent jusqu'à la suite de Tara en silence, leurs doigts entrelacés. La jeune fille était contente. Cal, de son côté, essayait de se résonner. Elle lui avait pris la main et accepté sa demande en mariage. Il tentait de se convaincre que ce n'était là qu'une marque d'affection en signe de remerciement. Rien de plus. Son cœur, pourtant, désirait y croire. Au fond de lui, il avait l'espoir fou que ce geste signifiait plus que de la gratitude. Il soupira lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Il devait faire ses bagages avant de partir. Il pensait même filer en plein milieu de la nuit, pour éviter une dernière confrontation. Il craquerait forcément devant ces si beaux yeux marines.

Il voulut retirer sa main de celle de Tara pour lui dire au revoir, mais elle ne le lâchait pas. Elle ne s'annonça pas à sa porte et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, elle l'embrassa doucement. C'était un baiser simple, court, mais très équivoque. Elle y avait mis tous ses sentiments, toutes ses émotions. N'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux après ça, elle lui rendit sa main à regret et se retourna vers sa porte. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas le quitter sans une petite explication. Il l'intimidait tellement tout à coup !

\- Attend, Tara ! Supplia Caliban. Tu n'étais pas obligée … Je … Je sais que c'est soudain pour toi …

\- Cal, c'est pourtant facile. J'en avais envie, c'est tout. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte avant. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, mais je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Et si tu ne veux vraiment pas te marier avec moi, c'est pas grave, je trouverai un autre moyen.

Elle se retourna enfin pour le regarder. Ce fut à son tour à lui de l'embrasser tendrement sans pour autant forcer. Il finit par se reculer et la regarda dans les yeux pour de bon. Ses joues, rouges de gêne, perdirent un peu de leurs couleurs. Il retrouvait un teint à peu près normal. Ils brillaient comme deux ampoules tellement leurs sourires étaient éblouissants.

\- Si tu as besoin de moi ici, je reste. Je crois que l'université des Voleurs Patentés peut attendre. Rien n'est plus important que ce que tu me demandes. On se voit tout à l'heure quand même ?

\- Oui, accepta la jeune fille. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Elle franchit enfin le pas de sa porte et la referma après un dernier regard vers Cal. Celui-ci soupira d'aise contre le battant de bois. Finalement, la chance allait peut-être être de son côté pendant un petit temps. Loin de ses soucis, il retourna dans sa suite. Il ne pensait qu'à Tara. Pas à Robin, qui allait lui faire la peau quand il serait au courant. Ni à Eleonora, qu'il avait aimée follement. Pas même à Mara, qui avait tout vu et tout entendu. La jeune fille brune était retournée dans sa suite, abattue, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Les perles salées ne parvenaient plus à s'arrêter. La trahison du Voleur était une source intarissable à son chagrin.


End file.
